Wireless display (WD) or Wi-Fi Display (WFD) systems include source devices and sink devices. The source devices and the sink devices may be either mobile devices or wired devices with wireless communication capabilities. As mobile devices, for example, the source device and the sink devices may include mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, digital image capturing devices, such as a camera or camcorder, or other flash memory devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, or other types of wireless communication devices. As wired devices, for example, the source device and the sink devices may comprise televisions, desktop computers, monitors, projectors, printers, audio amplifiers, set top boxes, gaming consoles, routers, and digital video disc (DVD) players, media servers, and the like that include wireless communication capabilities.
A source device may send media data, such as audio and video (AV) data, to one or more of the sink devices participating in a particular media share session. The media data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at each of the displays of the sink devices. More specifically, each of the participating sink devices renders the received media data on its screen and audio equipment.
The Wi-Fi Display (WFD) standard (also known as Miracast™) is an emerging standard for wireless display systems being developed by the Wi-Fi Alliance and based on Wi-Fi Direct, which is a wireless point-to-point protocol that enables wireless connectivity between devices without the use of a wireless access point. The WFD standard provides an interoperable mechanism to discover, pair, connect and render media data sourced from a Wi-Fi Display Source at a Wi-Fi Display Sink.